


Make a Mess

by annoying_kuriboh



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, horny on main
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoying_kuriboh/pseuds/annoying_kuriboh
Summary: anonymous asked: A horny sean and a horny reader goin at it, he can’t keep his hands off them. Go nuts my dude fulfill ur hearts desire do whatever you want w it





	Make a Mess

You’ve been awake for quite some time, the darkness surrounding you a sign that it’s still early morning and that the sun didn’t rise yet. You decided to stay like this with your eyes closed, flat on your stomach and snuggled in blankets, Sean’s warmth right behind you. You hear soft breathing, shuffling after a couple minutes; a sneaky hand ghosting over your lower back implies the man is awake and not wasting time. All you do is shift a little, legs spread slightly in the process when Sean moves up even closer to slide his hand between your thighs.  
A quiet chuckle comes from him feeling your heat, folds spread underneath two fingers and a teasing thumb. You remain unmoving, silent, but had to grin, his lips pressing hot kisses on your neck doesn’t help the situation of trying to feign sleep… His finger adds rough pressure on your clit causing your thighs to tremble, to jerk lightly…

„Knew you was awake,” he speaks against your skin, lips dry and chapped, „Wanna hear somethin’?”

„Mhm…” Your response was but a purr, voice thick and heavy from sleep, though his hand alone manages to wipe it all from you. Body pretty much ready to go while your brain was on standby, barely able to form coherent thoughts.

Sean holds your waist from behind, pulls you close to him until you felt his erection throb between your buttcheeks, slick and hard- “I been dreamin’.” Soon he moves to sit on your legs like this, pins you to the ground and you can feel his hot breath fanning above your ear while Sean continues to whisper and grind his cock on you.

„Of you,” Sean hums, “And your arse covered in my cum.” You gasp almost inaudibly, turn your face to look at him as best as possible– as quick as that he thrusts inside of your pussy from behind, tip first, half of his length soon to follow.

„S-” Sean! Your fingers clench in the blankets he threw off, ass lifts up involuntarily at the force of him pushing inside you like this, no warning, no nothing, but a stupid grin on his lips that made you flustered and weak. “Sean-”

The man picks up a hard pace, holds you down, digs nails into sweaty flesh, groans with every strong thrust. A deep shuddering breath slips past your lips, breathing was difficult like this, it turns vocal quickly- Sean loved it and so he showed you.

With words of encouragement he picks your lower body up higher to fuck you, his heaving chest against your arching back when the first moans tumble from the both of you in unison, Sean’s shameless and loud right beneath your ear. It’s enough to make you lose control over yourself; your voice, actions, body. A certain pressure builds up behind your navel, hot and tight and sparkling pleasantly…

„S-Sean-” The orgasm takes you by surprise, rushing like a tidal wave over your body to wash over to his as well, feeling your core tighten around him in an intense, steady rhythm Sean moves more diligently now…

There wasn’t a single part of your body that wasn’t trembling the minute your orgasm rolled over, body light as a feather, skin tingling from your cheeks all the way down to your toes.  
With one last finishing groan from Sean he pulls out of your heat, pushes his tensing cock against your ass and you wait in anticipation to hear him, feel his release on you… a low growl rumbled from his chest, his whole body shuddered against yours as he came, sticky spurts of his release dripping down between your buttcheeks.

Sean just loves to make a mess, huh…?


End file.
